Vagabundear no es tan malo
by Yellowhappyamy-chan
Summary: en bancarrota y sin un techo bajo el cual dormir, byakuya acepta quedarse a vivir por ofrecimiento de rukia... en la casa kurosaki. espero que lo disfruten.


**Tomando en cuenta que no tengo nada más divertido que hacer y que debería de estar estudiando para mi tedioso examen de matemáticas (me gusta el suspenso de última hora) se me ocurrió este fic, bueno, la verdad ya lo tenía divagando en mi mente desde hace meses enteros, pero hoy si me anime a subirlo, ¡espero que les parezca agradable!**

**Vagabundear no es tan malo**

**Capitulo 1**

Los pasos se escucharon retumbar por todo el corredor de lo que fuera el sexto escuadrón, rápidos, largos, firmes, deseosos de llegar. Rukia acelero todavía un poco mas su marcha, no se podía imaginar en qué condiciones encontraría a su hermano. Dejo atrás a su compañero de cuarto, pero al peli naranja chico pareció no importarle demasiado, se veía desganado y aburrido, creía que ese asunto estaba muy lejos de ser de su incumbencia.

Finalmente llego la morena shinigami, agitando elegantemente su sedosa cabellera azabache al parar de esa forma tan seca.

-¡Nii-sama!- grito al verlo sentado en los primeros escalones de una interminable escalera, afuera de su casa, tenía la cabeza gacha y la mirada perdida en algún punto indefinido del piso de mármol.

-recibí la noticia hace unas cuantas horas, cuando lo escuche no podía creerlo- habla de forma acelerada, respirando agitadamente-¡hey, no se lleven eso, es una reliquia familiar!- les grita a unos corpulentos hombres que llevaban cargando bruscamente una fina mesa de madera tallada.

-déjalos, son los del embargo- dice el noble, sin inmutarse demasiado, se veía increíble sereno, pero ella sabía que detrás de esa apariencia debía de estar destrozado- ¿Cómo fue que paso esto?- toma asiento a un lado de él.

-es una larga historia… y no tengo demasiadas ganas de hablar de eso- dice cansado, casi irritado, pasándose ambas manos por el rostro para intentar despejarse.

-nii-sama…- no encontraba las palabras de aliento necesarias para ese momento tan crudo- vamos, no puedes quedarte todo el día aquí, mirando como los cobradores sacan todo…- pasa un rato de silencio incomodo.

-no lo hago por gusto… es que no tengo otro lugar donde quedarme…- concluye sin levantar la mirada.

-pero… ¿ningún capitán o teniente te ha ofrecido…?

-las rechace todas, no quiero que me tengan lastima, no es propio de un Kuchiki- se levanta de ahí y se sacude pausadamente su traje.

-entonces… pues…- trata de pensar en algo pronto al verlo con intenciones de irse a sabe dios donde -no… ¿no quieres venirte a vivir conmigo?- dice finalmente.

-te refieres a…- detiene su paso y voltea.

-antes de que vayas a decir que no, déjame decirte que no lo hago por lastima, solamente le estoy… ehhh… devolviéndo el favor a la familia Kuchiki…si eso, exactamente- chasquea los dedos por la brillante idea, sin pensar en todas aquellas consecuencias que traería ese ofrecimiento.

-pero tu vives en la casa de ese imbécil… cual era su nombre… ah sí, Kurosaki…- le clava la mirada al verlo llegar caminando de forma despreocupada, como si no estuviera pasando absolutamente nada.

-¡enana! Ya vámonos de aquí antes de que llegue el psicópata de Kenpachi- deja de hablar y observa al hermano de su compañera de habitación- a si, lamento que hayas quebrado, son cosas que le pasan a las personas, debe de ser algo del karma o alguna estupidez de esas…- toma a Rukia del brazo para apresurarla.

-Ichigo…- lo mira con severidad mientras aprieta los dientes la shinigami.

-para ti es señorita Kuchiki…- interrumpe una fría e indignada voz.

-¿Qué?- deja de obligarla a caminar por un momento.

-que para ti idiota, es señorita Kuchiki- el ambiente estaba tan tenso, que se podía cortar, literalmente.

-Ichigo, no le digas nada estúpido, que se va a venir a vivir con nosotros…- lo toma del cuello del traje y lo baja a su altura de forma brusca.

-claro, como no, "señorita Kuchiki"- lo dice a forma de sorna y sigue caminando- hoy no estoy para bromas, sabes muy bien que venir aquí me tensa, así que vámonos de una buena vez-

-no es broma- se le podía notar una gran vena que tenia marcada en la frente-así que compórtate- le sugiere de una manera no tan sutil.

-no me vengas con eso, tal vez, cuando tu tengas tu gigantesca casa, la puedes ofrecer a todas las personas que quieras, tú sabes cómo es el desquiciado de mi padre y además tu hermano ni siquiera me cae bien…- cruza los brazos como símbolo de negación.

-¡cállate, te va a escuchar!- habla aun más fuerte y señala a Byakuya, que se encontraba a unos escasos 5 metros, oyéndolo todo de forma involuntaria- y podrías dejar de decir tantas veces tu, ya sé que la maldita casa no es mía pero- hace la mirada más aterradora y macabra que jamás hubiera podido llegar a imaginar el chico- ayer, encontré a uno de mis chappys medio enterrado en el jardín…- respiraba y parecía que le salía humo de la nariz.

-pu…puedo explicarlo… es que…- intenta excusarse.

- y cuando lavaba la licuadora encontré restos de otro en las aspas…

-esto…

-también halle otro desgarrado debajo de la alfombra…

-yo no recuerdo…- le comenzó a bajar el sudor por todo el rostro.

-y el que descubri chamuscado a un lado de la estufa…- parecía que esto ya iba para largo, ya que le faltaban otros 8 chappys más, según recordaba el chico.

-está bien, está bien, tal vez he tenido un par de "accidentes" con ellos, pero todo es mera coincidencia…- trato de esquivar esa mirada asesina inútilmente, pues, aunque volteara para otro lado, la podía seguir sintiendo clavarse en su naranja nuca- bueno, tal vez algunos si hayan sido apropósito, pero por dios, se estaba inundando la casa entre tanto maldito conejo- se exaspero solo con recordar cómo se encontraba su cuarto hace un mes.

-te perdono si le pides de la forma más malditamente civilizada a mi nii-sama que se quede de huésped en tu casa- condiciona Rukia.

-no, no puedes chantajearme así, yo nunca, escúchame bien, nunca le voy a pedir eso, el tiene que pedírmelo, ¿Quién se supone que le va ha hacer el favor a quien?- dice hastiado, evitando por completo a la chica.

-y…- agrega- te prometo que si lo dejas quedarse hasta que su situación cambie un poco, no volverás a ver ningún muñeco chappy en la casa…- termina de negociar, con todo el dolor de su corazón, ante estas palabras el chico no puede hacer otra cosa que abrir los ojos con desmesura e incredulidad.

-¡que te encojas más si no lo cumples…!- es lo único que menciona antes de ir allá, con su antipático hermano adoptivo…

(3 horas y un cacho después)

Se abre la puerta principal, el chirrido de las bisagras oxidadas producen un sonido desagradable, les faltaba mantenimiento, al igual que la mayoría de las cosas de aquella casa de clase media. El chico de singular cabello naranja, saco la cabeza y miro con atención todo el entorno, no había nadie a la vista, Karin debía de estar en su práctica de futbol, Yuzu en sus clases de cocina y su santo padre en el consultorio atendiendo a algún desafortunado, era seguro pasar.

-vamos antes de que llegue alguien- habla con cautela y les da una señal para que pasaran, hace unos momentos habían tenido una desagradable visita (según Byakuya) a la tienda de Urahara, así que venía con una actitud poco tolerante. Entraron los tres a la casa, Rukia he Ichigo intentaron entrar en el menor tiempo posible, pero Byakuya se dedico a mirar cada rincón de la casa, era bonita y estaba limpia pero era mucho muy pequeña de lo que él estaba acostumbrado, incluso su armario llegaba a medir mas.

-¿Qué pasa?- se detiene el shinigami sustituto- acaso es mucho lujo para ti- dice con sarcasmo, recibiendo como recompensa un codazo bien propinado de la morena chica.

-nii-sama, hay que darnos prisa antes de que alguien más venga, no sería conveniente que lo viera aquí- le habla con respeto para que apresurara un poco el paso.

-entiendo…- camina despacio y con elegancia, mientras se escucha desde el otro lado del consultorio la aguda y enérgica voz de alguien demasiado conocido para el peli naranja joven.

-Ichigo, se útil y distráelo- lo empuja por las escaleras sin darle tiempo de quejarse, casi se le rompen las dos piernas y se le abre la cabeza, pero aun así va de mala manera con su insoportable padre.

(Dentro del cuarto de Ichigo)

-Y aquí es donde yo duermo…- desliza la puerta del armario para dejarle ver unas cuantas sabanas decoradas con cientos de caras de chappys, una pequeña almohada y ya.

-¿de verdad aquí duermes?- mira el reducido espacio, que le causaba claustrofobia solo con imaginar a alguien dentro- en el cuarto de Kurosaki- la voltea a ver con una mirada aniquiladora.

Pues se podría decir que sí, pero…- trata de justificarse.

-los dos solos, todas las noches…

-sí pero, no pasa nada, nada de nada…- tenía la cara roja de vergüenza al verlo de ese modo.

-hmmm…- se queda unos cuantos segundos pensando en silencio- aunque ya no importa- dice finalmente.

-¿Por qué?- pregunta con desconsiento.

-el apellido Kuchiki ya no vale nada, así que hagas lo que hagas ya no podrás enlodarlo más- esas palabras le dolieron de sobremanera a Rukia, tanto por el significado, como por la forma en que las menciono aquella persona que admiraba y respetaba tanto.

-ya volví, el viejo estaba más fastidioso de lo normal, así que lo tuve que poner en su lugar…- deja de hablar para darse cuenta de lo incomodo del ambiente- entonces…- menciona vacilante- será mejor que te muestre el lugar en donde vas a dormir…- abre la puerta de nuevo.

-creí que me quedaría en este "cuarto"- hace énfasis en la última palabra, detonando inconformidad.

-no, este es mi cuarto y aquí duermo yo, pero tengo algo al tamaño de tu altura…- habla con sorna mientras una sonrisa burlona surca su cara, confirmando la idea de Byakuya de que, desde un principio esa era una mala idea.

**Y aquí se termina este capítulo, quise poner a Byakuya como una persona normal, sin tantos lujos y extravagancias, para que lograra darse cuenta que detrás de todo eso hay algo más importante y duradero. Ya tengo la idea del segundo capítulo, así que me resultara más fácil editarlo, tengan un día precioso y saque muchos dieces con poco esfuerzo (yo lo intente y no me funciono: ( . debo de tener mala suerte)**


End file.
